Scarf and Smile
by DarakuNoMei
Summary: A one-shot about the best RWBY pairing ever (kickboxing) whichisreallyathingIswearlookituppleasebelieveme; ;. It takes place after the events of Vol. 1 and the yellow trailer, with the Malachite twins no longer working for Junior after having been defeated at the club and such. Which I guess will conflict with Vol. 2, but eh. P.S. It will piss of Bumblebee shippers. For reals.


Yang Xiao Long fidgeted silently, endlessly adjusting and readjusting her yellow-orange scarf as she walked down the street, visibly distracted.

"If you keep doing that, people are going to get suspicious." purred Melanie from her side.

Yang stopped walking, startled-her hand falling quickly to her side. She'd been so tense and absorbed that she'd forgotten the small, ebony-haired girl next to her.

She watched Melanie continue to walk down the sidewalk, wearing that arrogant smirk Yang had seen so often on her face. She wondered what it must be like to see the world through eyes that looked down on everything in existence.

Melanie slowed to a stop and turned back towards the stationary Yang, her smirk blooming into a full smile… For a moment, Yang was disarmed into being comforted by that smile, her heart skipping a beat at just how pretty the haughty, pale girl was. But then a dark light swirled across the pale green of Melanie's eyes, and a chill ran down Yang's spine.

"Or maybe you want them to be suspicious?" The shorter girl asked, disdain clear in her voice.

Yang blushed, pride wounded, furious with herself for once again yielding to that smile, she knew well enough by now that nothing good ever came from Melanie smiling. She began walking again, striding past Melanie with a new sense of resolve, determined to regain some of her composure. She would not get caught up in this little brat's pace—she was bigger, faster, stronger… the fight at club had proven as much—that she could be led around by someone like this was laughable.

Melanie danced lightly after the fuming Yang, quickly catching up and keeping pace with her long graceful strides. The taller girl was very pointedly trying to ignore her, but really, that only made it more fun.

The two continued on in this way for some time, Yang walking quickly, ignoring her surroundings, Melanie falling behind to glance through shop windows and pet passing dogs before catching up with a few playful, showy twirls.

Yang's smoldering anger slowly cooled until finally she let out a tired sigh and slowed back down to a normal walking pace, Melanie matching her speed, hands held behind her back.

"I honestly hate you." Yang said sincerely, not looking at the shorter girl.

"I know." Melanie replied, lightly, seemingly unfazed.

Yang glared sideways at the smaller girl, "So then why do you pull this crap?"

Melanie smiled softly, her eyes somewhat distant as she turned to admire a pretty silver necklace displayed in a nearby store window, "Mmm, I wonder why..." she said absently.

Yang shrugged off the non-response and glanced around, it was getting rather late in the afternoon, how long did this bratty princess expect her to play alon—

Yang froze.

"Hm?" asked Melanie, turning as the blonde stiffened.

Standing completely motionless, Yang's eyes were locked across the street, her face pale, blind panic tearing through her mind. _No, no, no, no, no, no—anyone else, anyone but you please, please—No!_

Melanie smiled.

Yang spun towards the smaller girl, desperate, "Melanie plea—"

"Blake!" Melanie shouted towards the figure across the street, waving an arm happily. Pure venom swirled in her jade eyes.

Blake Belladonna glanced up from the book she had been reading as she walked, head tilting as she spotted the mismatched pair across the boulevard. She noted the page she was on and gently closed her book, strolling across the street towards the two.

Yang regained as much composure as she could and waved as her teammate and '_close friend_' approached. "Hey Blake." she managed with a forced smile.

"Hello. Kind of strange seeing you two hanging out together." Said Blake, head still tilted slightly. Yang thought she heard the slightest hint of anger in her roommate's voice.

Melanie danced forward grabbing one of Blake's hands, "Don't say that! What happened in the past is behind us... There's no reason we can't all be friends now." She said in a light clear voice.

"I suppose so." replied Blake, unsure of how to handle the small overbearing girl.

"Yang promised to help carry the bags from my shopping." said Melanie happily, looking back at the awkwardly smiling blonde with eyes that would have humbled a pit viper.

Yang mumbled something akin to an agreement.

"Well, as long as you don't start anything, I guess." Blake said even ly.

"Haha, of course not—I'm just a harmless nuisance now, the fearsome Malachite twins have been _collared_ and domesticated, as they say." bubbled Melanie, dropping Blake's hand.

Yang went bright red and squirmed uncomfortably, a motion that, thankfully wasn't noticed by her friend.

A small smile appeared on Blake's face, evidently amused by Melanie's aggressive insistence of timidity. She glanced over at her blonde teammate and her smile dropped, "Are you okay, Yang?"

Yang stiffened with fear as her friend stepped closer, "What do you mean?—I'm fine."

Blake reached out gently and pressed the back of her hand to Yang's forehead, gauging her temperature. "You're very red and look a bit worn down… Well—you don't have a fever." She stepped back, still looking a bit concerned, "Take it easy okay? I know you're tough, but we've been fighting a lot lately… don't push yourself."

"Yeah… I will. Thanks Blake." Yang said trying to avoid eye contact.

Melanie chimed in, "Don't worry, Blake. We should be done soon."

"Have fun. I'll see you back at the dorm, Yang." Blake said as she started to continue walking, reopening her book.

"Yeah, see ya." Yang answered.

"I promise not to beat her up!" Melanie called out, waving.

Blake smiled gently and waved back without looking up from her book, strolling down the block and out of sight around the corner.

"What a nice girl." Melanie purred teasingly, clasping her hands behind her back.

Beside her, Yang shook with fury and embarrassment, fists clenched as she glared at the smirking, black-haired brat, rage coursing through her.

The clear danger only seemed to fuel Melanie, and she took a light step forward, tilting her head as Blake had done, "Shall we continue our _'shopping'_, Yang?"

The blonde fighter's control broke, and with a growl she swung a fist at the pale girl's smirking face with incredible speed—but not quite fast enough.

With perfect fluidity, Melanie fell backwards into a back hand spring, Yang's swing cutting through the empty air just inches from her face. She landed a few feet outside of the taller girl's striking range, and spun with a light, musical laugh, sprinting away down the street.

Yang rushed after her, mind consumed by burning anger, her sole goal to wipe the smirk permanently off the little tease's face.

Melanie reached the dark opening to a narrow alleyway and twirled inside, out of her pursuer's sight, and Yang, determined not to let her get away without a solid beating, skidded to a stop and rushed in after her, leaving the street behind.

Entering the alley, Yang was momentarily disoriented by the sudden darkness, having spent hours walking in the bright sun just before. Her eyes flicked around looking for Melanie's form in the darkness, and spotting it just in time as the short, ebony-haired attacker charged her.

Yang pulled back a fist, confident in her superior speed and prepared to throw a punch—and then Melanie smiled—That smile.

As she ran forward, Melanie's eyes softened, became gentle… almost nervous and tender, the corners of her small mouth lifted into a light, nearly shy smile, like just seeing Yang was the only thing she'd ever wanted.

And for a single instant, Yang's heart melted completely. For a single heartbeat, all of her anger and rage and fury meant nothing, and the only thing she wanted in the entire world was to protect Melanie's smile. Her stance slumped slightly, her clenched fist relaxed, and for that one moment, she gave up.

Melanie charged into the taller girl hard, slamming her back against the brick wall and knocking the breath out of her. In the brief moment where Yang was stunned by the impact, Melanie's arms snaked their way up and wrapped around the blonde's neck. The smaller girl pulled herself close, petite body pressed against Yang's curves.

Yang recovered from the debilitating attack and her anger rushed back—but it was dulled now, weighed down by shame of having been stopped again by that smile, somewhere deep inside she had already lost this fight. She glared down at Melanie, and Melanie smirked up at her—in the limited light of the alley, the small girls' eyes seemed to catch the faint afternoon sunlight and glow.

Yang stared into them. She could see it there, the will that made Melanie so strong. Deep in those pale green eyes was a storm, a feral hunger and ferocity that sent a shiver of fear down the larger, stronger girl's spine. Melanie reached down with one hand and pulled a small, intricate silver key from a tiny pocket in her dress, holding it up for Yang to see.

"You accompanied me pretty well up until you tried to attack, so I guess we can say you held up your end of the deal." Melanie said softly, running the key up Yang's arm playfully.

Yang relaxed, quite relieved, "Good, then unlock this stupid thing already." She pulled her scarf off, blushing deeply as she revealed the pale blue, metal-reinforced leather collar around her neck.

Melanie giggled softly and pushed up onto her tiptoes, her small form sliding across Yang's front in a way that made the blonde squirm and blush harder. The raven-haired girl brushed her lips gently on the collar, and then across Yang's neck, making Yang wince in discomfort.

"Stop screwing around and unlock… the damn collar." Yang growled, she was having trouble staying completely focused with the small, soft lips teasing gently across the skin of her neck, making her shiver.

"Cut it o—ow!" Yang was interrupted as Melanie bit her, teasingly running the tip of the key up the other side of her neck.

"Mmm, I think I left a mark… I wonder what Blake will say." Melanie whispered softly.

Yang felt her anger stir back up at the sound of her roommate's name and she tensed to push the smaller girl away, but before she could, Melanie bit her again, quite a bit harder, and yang had to bite her own lip to stop from making a sound she had a nasty feeling wasn't entirely from pain. Somehow, she wasn't as angry about Blake anymore.

"Please… Just unlock this so I can go." Yang hissed with a fair amount of desperation.

Melanie leaned back a bit and held the key between them, "I'm not going to unlock it—you are... after you get the key." Smirking at Yang's questioning look, Melanie opened her mouth and slipped the small silver key under her tongue.

Yang opened her mouth to protest, but before a sound could escape, Melanie tightened her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled herself up, sealing her lips. Yang struggled internally as the little temptress pressed against her. She could tell this was bad. Despite the cool breeze blowing down the dark alley; her body was almost overwhelmingly warm—her heart was pounding harder than she could ever remember it doing in a fight, and she found herself drowning in the airy, sweet scent of Melanie's skin.

Melanie pressed her advantage, making use of Yang's moment of weakness, her hands tangling in the bigger girl's messy blonde locks and tugging on them as she kissed harder and deeper.

Yang, found her resistance rapidly melting in response to the attack, her hands slid up Melanie's back, and she was surprised by how small and fragile the girl felt… Was this really the same person who had stood against her at the Club months ago? Was that hardened thug really this angel who tasted so sweet?

Yang felt her mind blur, and before she knew it, she was hugging Melanie tightly, whimpering softly as the smaller girl gently bit her tongue. Melanie's leg slid up between Yang's thighs and pressed hard against her, and then the ebony-haired girl broke the kiss, leaned forward and whispered with unimaginable softness.

"You belong to me."

Yang squeezed Melanie's waist tighter, and surrendered completely.

"Yes."

A short time later, Yang sat slumped against the alley wall, breathing heavily, her mind buzzing and confused. She pulled the little key out of her mouth and glanced towards the entrance of the alley—Melanie was there, looking out at the street and humming softly.

Melanie glanced back, smirking at Yang, "A deal is a deal, you accompanied me most of the day, so you can have that key. You did pretty well, I guess." She twirled playfully out into the light of the sidewalk, and the orange rays of sunlight danced on her pale skin like bright fire.

Yang watched her dance silently, holding the key and seething with conflicting feelings.

Melanie clasped her hands behind her back once more, and looked at Yang with almost sad eyes, "I had fun today, Yang—Thanks." She began to stroll off down the sidewalk, and just before she vanished out of sight, Melanie turned one last time towards Yang, and with golden-red sunlight pouring down her small form… she smiled.

And Yang's entire world fell apart.

She sat there in the alley for several minutes, staring at the place where Melanie had been, and holding the silver key delicately in one hand. And then Yang Xiao Long stood. She put the tiny key into her breast pocket, wrapped her orange scarf carefully around the pale blue collar—and walked back home, smiling.


End file.
